


Family Meeting

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Youtube (RPF)
Genre: It's the Parent Squad!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Wilford, Dark, Chase, Anti, Logan and Patton have a meeting.





	Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to NightmareJazmine for the fabulous idea! Here's some fluff!

Dark looked up in mild surprise when Chase burst into his office. 

|Can I help you?|

“Meeting. Come on down. Wilford’s already there.” And he was gone. Huh. That certainly left a lot to the imagination. 

He stood and disappeared, reappearing in his usual spot in the meeting room. Eyebrows, meet hairline. 

|Well this is certainly a surprise. Hello.|

“Heya kiddo!”

“Greetings.”

He sat at the head of the table, looking at Patton, Wilford, and Logan as Chase walked in through the door. 

|Hello Chase. Why this group in particular?|

“Still waiting on one person, hold up.”

They waited for a minute or two before Anti appeared in his usual chair, feet on the table and a drink in his hand. “Y̶o̷.̵”

“So why us in particular?”

“Because we’re the parents.” Logan said as if it were obvious.

Anti spat out his soda. “I̶’̴m̵ ̶s̵o̷r̸r̷y̵,̴ ̷W̸H̸A̶T̷?̶!̸”

“We exhibit parental tendencies in regards to our respective groups. Ergo, we are the parents.”

“B̴u̴t̴ ̷m̷e̴?̵ ̷C̶h̸a̴s̶e̵,̸ ̶y̵e̸a̷h̷,̷ ̵t̴o̴t̸a̸l̷l̵y̵.̸ ̷B̴u̸t̷ ̵w̴h̷a̷t̴ ̶a̵b̷o̴u̸t̷ ̵M̷a̶r̵v̴i̶n̷ ̶o̸r̴ ̷S̴c̴h̴n̷e̸e̸p̸?̶ ̵I̸ ̵a̸m̸ ̷n̸o̴t̶ ̶a̷ ̸p̶a̴r̶e̷n̴t̸!̸”

“Bullshit.” Wilford said while filing his nails, which looked like they were about to be painted in the near future. 

“I̴’̵m̴ ̶s̴o̷r̷r̷y̵?̶”

An eye roll and a droll stare from Chase. “Anti, just admit it. Robbie loves you. Marvin constantly shows you his magic tricks and gets so excited when you tell him they’re getting better. Jackie is trying to be you. JJ would kill for you. Schneep tolerates you. You may be an asshole-”

“G̷e̸e̶,̵ ̶t̷h̵a̷n̸k̷s̷.”

“-but you’re still a pretty good guy.”

“I find it entertaining that ‘Schneep tolerates you’ is an actual compliment.”

“It’s accurate though. Seriously, you were the first of us Spediceys. You’re the role model.”

“O̴h̸ ̴g̴o̷d̴.̵”

“It’s a bit terrifying, yeah. But seriously, you’re one of us.”

Anti blinked a few times. “A̷l̸r̶i̴g̸h̷t̶…̶ ̶b̵u̶t̷ ̷j̷o̴k̶e̴s̸ ̶a̴s̵i̴d̶e̴ ̸f̶o̷r̶ ̷o̶n̴c̶e̷,̶ ̷w̶h̴y̵ ̵w̸o̴u̶l̸d̷ ̴y̶o̵u̵ ̶w̶a̶n̷t̶ ̴m̷e̸ ̶t̴o̶ ̸b̷e̵ ̷a̴ ̸p̵a̷r̵e̸n̴t̸?̵ ̷I̸’̶m̵ ̴a̵ ̷s̸h̸i̷t̶t̵y̸ ̶o̷n̴e̶.̴”

“No you’re not!”

“What did we just-”

“That is incorrect.”

|Based on recent events I would call that untrue.|

“Oh, bullshit.”

Blink. Another blink. Then a sigh of defeat. “I̸’̷m̸ ̶n̶o̴t̶ ̶g̵e̵t̴t̵i̷n̴g̷ ̷o̴u̷t̷ ̴o̶f̸ ̵t̵h̷i̷s̷,̸ ̵a̴m̵ ̶I̷?̷”

“Nope!” Patton said happily.

“You are a part of the Parent Squad.”

“L̷o̵g̴a̷n̶ ̸n̵o̴.̶”

“Logan yes!”

“W̴i̴l̸f̷o̴r̶d̸ ̶n̴o̵!̴”

|The name could use more creativity, but I must agree with Logan.|

“S̵c̴r̵e̷w̶ ̷y̷o̶u̷ ̶g̶u̴y̵s̸.̴”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this yesterday, but then I thought of Flamingo Shorts and I couldn't resist writing that and posting it while it was still relevant. 
> 
> Also yes, Wilford gets his nails done. Bim is jealous.


End file.
